Recent changes in color television receivers have included improved sound systems with greater fidelity and increased low range or bass audio responsiveness. The vibrations stemming from these sound systems have been found to cause vibrations in the shadow-mask-frame assembly of color tubes, causing an objectionable optical effect stemming from mis-registration of the electron beam upon the phosphor landing areas.